


Stormy Night.

by str1kee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Rain, poem, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str1kee/pseuds/str1kee
Summary: Nighttime was never the same afterward. (WARNING, MIGHT BE SADDENING TO SOME PEOPLE.)





	Stormy Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything poem-related since last year, but I want to try and get into this more. If you like it, go ahead and comment! If you don't, go ahead and comment! I don't mind hate comments on my poems, I just see them as a way to improve.

The rain pours heavily from the sky,

it falls down the window and it seems like it's available.

The rain pours heavily out of the sky,

drip... drip... drip...

Woken up by the sound of thunder,

the sound that wants you to imagine,

who made the sky so mad?

Woken up by the flash of lightning,

The flash that made your room shine,

why is the sky so mad?

Walking outside to see what happened,

the rain pours down my clothes.

Walking outside to see what happened,

the storm shocks me through my clothes.

I lay on the ground with an uneven glare,

waiting for this to all end.

I lay on the ground with an unaware stare,

waiting for myself to end.


End file.
